yikes
by surveyc0rpse
Summary: Hssjjsjskssm


"Jean, for the love of God, keep your goddamn voice down!" Paige turned to the lean male with clenched teeth.

"Yeah, if you bust us out I will personally make sure you never have a good nights sleep for as long as we live together." Cathleen continued after Paige. The annoyance made her left ear twitch as it always did when she got pissed.

"Relax. For all they know, I'm totally joking." Jean replied with his signature smirk as he continued to wink down at Paige. "But the thing is, I'm not." Which, in turn, made her almost roll her eyes into the back of her head.

"H-Hey, Cathleen. I don't know if I can keep this a secret much longer." Marco finally piped up timidly, raising his head from his desk. "It's eating me away."

"Freckles, relax." Cathleen patted his shoulder and did her best to smile reassuringly. "Just pretend Louis doesn't exist."

"How am I supposed to do that?!" He suddenly cried out, which made everyone in their seat turn and look at the four.

"Marco, pull it together!" Brooklyn hissed quietly and kept her head down.

Just as Jean opened his mouth-probably to say something incredibly stupid- the bell rang for the four of them to go to lunch.

They all say at their usual table which included the four, of course but with Louis and Matt added to the mix.

And it made things incredibly awkward and tense.

"So. You wanna hang after school?" Louis turned to Cathleen from a not so pleasant conversation with Jean.

"Mm, sorry. Marco asked me to help him with his Chemistry II homework today. Tomorrow for sure." She grinned innocently at him and patted his head.

He bought it.

Until Jean snorted and stuffed a fry into his mouth, eyeing Cathleen and Marco with a sly grin as he chewed.

"What's so funny, ponyboy?" Alee shot at him, trying to remain casual.

"Oh nothing. Just be sure to be safe while studying."

"J-Jean shut up! There's no such thing as dangerous studying, am I right guys?" Marco began to laugh nervously while looking around the table, intently avoiding eye contact with Louis.

"Right.." Louis muttered and began to eye Cathleen suspiciously.

"Anyways! All of you are coming to the football game Friday, right?" Paige interrupted the tense silence and clapped her hands together. "8 mean it's the first one so you have to."

"Speaking of which," Jean pushed his tray to the side and looked down at her, "Wanna wear my jersey?"

Goddammit, Jean.

To this, Matt's eyebrows shot up. "Why would she wear your jersey? She's my girlfriend."

Jean rolled his eyes and glanced at Matt. "It's a friendly gesture, bud."

Paige cleared her throat before Matt could say anything in return. "I mean don't you think that's kinda dumb. I'm in marching band, remember there's no point?"

"What kind of lame excuse is th-ow. Okay, okay.." Jean said while wincing from the kick he received under the table.

"Okay, well I got a paper to write Soo, catch you guys later." Cathleen hurriedly picked her tray up while slinging her backpack on.

"Oh, I'll come with!" Marco jumped up with a grin then blinked hard in realization. "I-I mean. That's what f-f-friends do, right?" His smile faltered as he started to nervously laugh again.

"Jesus Christ.." Cathleen muttered as she made her way out of the cafeteria.

...

"Hey guys, look! Aren't we cute?!" Cathleen exclaimed as her and her best friend exited from the band room, clothed in their guard uniforms.

"It's a little flashy, don't you think?" Jean smirked and crossed his arms as Marco began to grin. "You look great. Both of you that is." Marco glances at Louis, who happened to be standing right next to him.

"Yeah, babe. Cute." Matt joined in and winked at Paige.

Jean's eyebrow twitched at this. See, even though technically Paige wasn't his girlfriend, he still got mega pissed and super possessive over her. Especially with this dipshit in goggles.

He rolled his eyes and decided to let it go. "Right, anyways," he made a point to block Paige from Matt's view. "We'll meet up here before half-time. Yknow just us four since we actually participate." He added, pointedly looking at Louis and Matt.

Both of the boys scoffed. "I think we can come see our girlfriends if we damn well please." Louis raised an eyebrow at Jean.

"Mmm. Sorry, bud. Only band members allowed." He smirked and began making his way to the football locker room.

Cathleen and Paige both shrugged with timid smiles as Matt and Louis both squinted and started walking out of the lobby.

"Jesus fuck." Cathleen sighed in relief and leaned against the wall. "I can't take much more of this shit."

"Me either."

...

The half-time buzzer rang across the football field and that meant it was show time.

Last minute preparations were being made just as Jean busted through the door, drenched in sweat.

"Hey, babe. Have you been watching me play?" Jean smirked smugly as he slung a heavy arm over Paige's shoulder.

"Ew no. And you reek-"

"Who are you calling babe, dipshit?" Spoke a voice from behind.

Oh shit.

Jean whirled around and began to glare at Matt. "Who're you calling dipshit, four eyes?"

"You, dumbass! Now get your hands off my girl, you two-toned prick!"

"Your girl? Oh that's fucking comedy gold!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Exactly what it fucking sounds like!"

"Jean, shut up!" Both girls exclaimed and tried to cover his mouth.

"No! Fuck this shit! You want me to spell it out?!" He sinked a little lower and got eye to eye with mad as his lips formed into a shit-eating smile. "I'm nailing 'your girl'. Yeah. That's right. Let that soak in." He pulled away.

"Like she'd sleep with your dumbass! You're barely passing anything!"

Boom. There went Jean's temper.

Again, that is.

"That's funny because these little 'study dates' we've been having usually involve a little more than studying and involves nothing about you!" He snapped just as Marco shot out from the band doors.

"Jean please-" he began just as Jean cut him off.

"Oh, and straight A freckled Saint boy over there?! Not as fucking innocent as you think! Chemistry II, my ass! More like 'let's see how many body parts we can-'"

"What the fuck is he talking about?" Louis said loudly as he emerged from behind Matt, shooting a glare at Jean.

"L-Louis, I don't know, Jeans being insane right-"

"Why'd don't you ask her yourself?" Jean interrupted, eyeing Louis with enraged eyes.

"Shut up, you double-deckered bitch!" Louis snapped at jean.

"Excuse you, egghead?!"

"Excuse you, egghead?!" Louis began to mock Jean with an evil glint to his eyes and a smirk plastered to his face.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Shut the fuck up!" His voice climbed higher.

"Your girlfriend is fucking Marco, dude!"

"Your girlfriend is fucking-wait, what?!" He stopped short mid-mock and bursted out into laughter. "Yeah right.." He gasped for air. "Does nerd boy over there even know how to work his dick?"

Boom. This time it was Marco's temper that had been blown.

Even scarier.

Marco's innocent and frightened demeanor fell almost instantly.

"Excuse me?" He pushed past Jean to glare down at Louis.

"You heard me, twink."

Marco's usually warm and happy eyes squinted into beady ones and he hesitated before a sly smile spread across his face. "Mm, cute. Because your girlfriend calls me neither of those things when it's just me and her, trust me."

"Marco, stop!" Cathleen half-screamed, yanking on his arm.

"Jean, you too!"

Both girls kept trying to yank on the boys but to no avail.

"Damn straight. Get em' Marco." Jean laughed triumphantly and slapped a hand on Marco's shoulder. "Point is, they like us more. Not you. Looks like your little relationship fairy tail is over."

"Y'know what?!" Matt started to jump at Jean just as the principal busted through the double doors.

"All six of you! Office. Now."

Thus, to conclude this wild tale, all four boys ended up getting suspended for three days for crude language.

None of them seemed to care beside Marco, who not soon after the game, began to basically break down.

But I mean hey. Who really cared? They got 'the ladies' as Jean said.


End file.
